The present invention relates generally to snorkels and, more particularly, device assembled on the upper end of the snorkel, wherein this device can illuminate as well as flash and easily get other people""s attention.
Normally when a diver is using a snorkel in a regular case, the top of the snorkel is always above the water surface. However, when a snorkel is misused, covered by wave, dived into water, or even when the diver is in danger situation, the top of the snorkel would be under water. Also, the top of the snorkel can be covered by water when the user submerges underwater during a dive. This situation can often happen to children, seniors or first timers, who are people that should be specially alerted and watched by others.
Often a splash protector is equipped on the top of a snorkel to prevent from water entering the snorkel. Some splash protectors even allow the snorkel to be water resisting even the whole snorkel dives into the water.
The present invention is an illuminating device located on the top of a snorkel, so that the user can get attention from others.
Illuminating device assembled on the top of a snorkel. When water or other means that activates the switch (manual switches), the device can illuminate and catch other""s attention.
The above-mentioned mechanism of producing illuminate, can be designed to provide a aperture on the position of conductive plate or wire, while during usage, the cell can be wet most of the time, yet being electrical conductive. Therefore, the user can be seen from farther away.
The position which positioning the above-mentioned conductive plate or wire, can be a flat surface, which means, the device only illuminate when the user dives into the water or when the wave covers it.
The illuminating device described above has its LED (or bulb or other illuminating source) lightened up by electricity conducted through water.
The illuminating device above includes a sealed housing, where the circuit, battery, and LED""s are assembled inside. Also, at least a pair of conductive plate or wire extending to the outside of the close housing, by using the water outside of the housing to conduct the electricity and allow the LED (or other illuminating source) to lighten up.
The housing described above can be made by glowing or transparent materials, so it can be easier to get detected.
The illuminating source or LED described above can have different type of illuminating styles, such as continuous, blinking . . . etc, due to different circuit layout.
The conductive plate or wire described above is made of electric conductive metal. It can be assembled on the top, side, bottom or some location of the splash protector of the housing when it extending out from the housing. By using water, the electricity can be conducted and lighten up the light source.
The housing described above does not limited to the shape described in drawings, the main idea is to put the circuits, light source, or batteries inside. The shapes can be like a ring or others, also.
Said light source can be LED, bulb, or other lighting device, which is located in the housing.
Except by using water to conduct the electricity, the light source can also be lighten up by using switches. The idea is to also allow the light source on the snorkel to get lighten up by operated manually.